Lo que yo quería…
by Gery Whitlock
Summary: Contest: S.L.N. Hay momentos en que descubrimos que los mejores regalos de navidad no son los materiales y nos damos cuenta de que ese tipo de regalos son los que más queremos…
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no son míos por más que yo quiera y ame a Jasper, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia si es mía…__

**"_Contest: Sintiendo la navidad"._**

_**Titulo:** Lo que yo quería..._

_**Penname:** Gery Whitlock_

_**Summary:** Hay momentos que descubrimos que los mejores regalos de navidad no son los materiales y nos damos cuenta de que ese tipo de regalos son los que mas queremos…_

_**Pareja a Trabajar:** Jasper y Alice_

_**Número de palabras:** 4.794 (Sin contar este encabezado)_

_**Imagen utilizada:** 20. Triste en vísperas_

_**Canción utilizada:** All I want for Christmas is you- LeAnn Rimes_

_**Frase utilizada:** 10. Fuiste mi regalo de Navidad perfecto._

_**Link del Contest:** http: /www. fanfiction. net/u/ 3429837/ Contest_Sintiendo_la_Navidad_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Lo que yo quería"<strong>_

_25 de Diciembre de 1993_

El niño rubio comenzó a despertarse, se movía perezosamente entre las sabanas de su cama pero de repente un pensamiento debió alertarlo porque abrió los ojos rápidamente mientras se sentaba.

-¡Es navidad! - Exclamó emocionado deshaciéndose de las sabanas y saltando fuera de la cama -. ¡Es Navidad!, ¡Es Navidad!, ¡Es Navidad! - Repetía emocionado mientras corría fuera de su cuarto rumbo al de sus padres, vio que se levantaban y sin esperarlos corrió de nuevo escaleras abajo llegando junto al árbol casi que en cuestión de segundos.

Al poner un pie en la sala sus gritos cesaron y sus ojos brillaron de emoción mientras veía la flamante bicicleta de color azul eléctrico con un brillante lazo rojo sobre el volante junto al árbol de navidad. Volteó sus ojos emocionados hacia sus padres que estaban al pie de la escalera mirando a él con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Lo que yo quería… ¡Santa me trajo lo que yo quería! - Brincó emocionado corriendo hacia la bicicleta y montándose inmediatamente en ella.

-Sí, hijo, Santa vio que fuiste un niño bueno este año y te trajo lo que pediste - dijo su madre agachándose a su lado con los ojos brillando de lagrimas de emoción que estaba reteniendo.

-¿Puedo salir a montar mi bici? - Preguntó el pequeño a sus padres.

-Primero desayunaremos y te cambiaras de ropa, ¿no pensaras salir a la calle en pijamas, o sí?- Le dijo su padre mientras le revolvía el cabello.

-Pero, papá… - intento decir algo el niño y al ver la mirada de advertencia de su padre supo que debía obedecer sin chistar.

Se bajó de la bicicleta y con la cabeza un poco gacha caminó hacia su habitación para deshacerse de su pijama y colocarse unos vaqueros y una camiseta.

Cuando bajo de nuevo las escaleras su madre lo esperaba con un tazón de su cereal favorito y una sonrisa. Jasper Cullen era un niño feliz, su madre lo cuidaba mucho, quizás en extremo y su padre le había enseñado a todo lo que un hombre debe saber, o por lo menos lo que un hombre de seis años puede saber.

Como todos los años después del desayuno Jasper salió de su casa y paso el día de navidad en las calles aledañas a su casa ubicada en un suburbio de la gran ciudad en crecimiento que era Houston. Solo fue a su casa unas pocas veces a comer, beber agua o ir al baño. Cuando su madre lo llamó para que entrara a bañarse para cenar obedeció a regañadientes, quería seguir disfrutando de su bicicleta pero si había algo que sus padres le habían enseñado era la obediencia.

Su madre lo vigiló mientras se bañaba y lo iba a ayudar a vestirse cuando se quejo de que estaba grande para hacerlo solo, ella lo miró con una sonrisa y lo dejo solo, cuando bajo a cenar escuchó música en el salón y miró a sus padres bailar al ritmo de esta, su papá le susurraba al oído a su madre y ella se carcajeaba ligeramente.

Le incomodaban este tipo de demostraciones de sus padres, no sabía porqué pero se sentía incomodo, fuera de lugar o quizás como que no debía estar allí. Decidió hacerse notar…

-Mamá...- murmuró y ambos dejaron de bailar y lo miraron con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Su papá se acercó a él y lo levantó por encima de su cabeza, inmediatamente el niño Jasper soltó una carcajada de felicidad mientras veía hacia abajo las caras de sus padres, la música seguía sonando en la radio pero un gran estruendo proveniente del exterior los sobresalto a los tres.

Su padre lo bajo de las alturas pero manteniéndolo en cargado en sus brazos, él se sostuvo de sus hombros mientras sus padres se miraban asustados.

-Parece una colisión en la carretera - exclamó su padre comenzando a bajarlo al suelo -. Iré a ver si hubo algún herido o si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar. - Su padre era Médico y corrió a buscar su maletín de emergencias.

-Quiero ayudar, papá- dijo Jasper cuadrando los hombros como si fueran un hombre grande y aparentando lucir más alto de lo que era.

-Te quedaras con tu mamá y es mi última palabra - dijo advirtiendo la terquedad de su hijo que a pesar de ser aun pequeño tenía carácter de hacerse adulto en algunas situaciones.

Luego de que su padre saliera de la casa podía escuchar la calle de su vecindario revolucionada, la carretera no quedaba muy lejos de su propia casa que se podía decir estaba en la entrada del vecindario prácticamente. Desde el porche pudo visualizar como su padre se alejaba y él sentía una horrible presión en el pecho, por primera vez sintió el impulso de desobedecer y así lo hizo, sin entender muy bien qué era lo que hacía.

Ignoró la orden de su padre y los gritos de su madre detrás de él y corrió hacia la carretera. Al llegar al sitio se asusto al ver un auto destrozado por la mitad delantera, estaba prácticamente aplastado por un gran camión de frente, paralizado observó como su padre y otros hombres, papás de sus amigos hacían lo posible por ayudar, a lo lejos se oía el sonido de sirenas acercándose, quizás alguien del vecindario había llamado una ambulancia.

Sintió el tacto de su madre en su hombro y cuando volteó a verla ella miraba el accidente con lágrimas en los ojos, él estaba asustado, Jasper estaba asustado y sabía que debía haberle hecho caso a su padre porque cuando fuera a dormir tendría pesadillas y no con monstruos en su armario, esto era peor porque lo había visto con sus propios ojos mientras estaba despierto.

De repente, se escuchó un llanto, un sollozo que le aplasto el corazón e hizo que él volviera la vista al espectáculo, todos los hombres se habían quedado paralizados porque se habían concentrado en los asientos delanteros.

-Hay un niño ahí adentro- dijo alguien y Jasper se apretó contra las piernas de su madre aún más asustado.

-¡Oh, por Dios!- escuchó el lamento de su madre Esme y sintió que ella lo apretaba contra si con más fuerza.

El llanto se hizo más fuerte y la curiosidad fue más fuerte que él, su padre tenía en brazos un bulto envuelto en una manta.

-Está bien- Escuchó la voz de su padre que no dejaba de revisar el bulto que aún lloraba, no era el llanto de un bebé como tal y el bulto no era no era tan pequeño -. Está perfectamente bien- volvió a decir Carlisle con voz asombrada.

-Es un milagro- escuchó a su madre murmurar.

Su padre volteo como si hubiese escuchado a su madre y los miró a ambos con reproche, nos los quería a ninguno de ellos aquí, pero suspiró resignado y se dirigió hacia ellos.

-¿Podrías encargarte de ella, Esme?- Preguntó llegando hasta ellos.

-Por supuesto- dijo está extendiendo los brazos, el llanto seguía y Jasper no podía apartar la mirada del bulto.

Su madre lo miro y se agacho a su lado apartando la manta, una cabellera negra asomo de esta y unos grandes ojos grises llenos de lagrimas lo miraron callando el llanto mientras él le comenzó a tararear la canción que sonaba en su casa momentos antes del estruendo del accidente.

_24 de Diciembre de 2011_

Jasper caminaba nervioso de un lado al otro en el aeropuerto… no podía creer su mala suerte y lo trillado de su situación, había visto que estas cosas pasaban mil veces en las películas pero nunca imagino que esto le pasara a él. Atrapado en Nueva York hasta que pasara la tormenta, ansiaba poder pasar estas fechas con sus padres y su hermano menor, ya que no sabían si la próxima Navidad Edward podría acompañarlos porque estaría comenzando en la Universidad y Cambridge no quedaba a la vuelta de la esquina y tampoco resultaba barato.

Él iba a ayudar a su hermano todo lo que pudiera como sus padres lo ayudaron a él pero no era fácil con su sueldo de abogado adjunto en un reconocido bufete, pero sus superiores le habían dicho que tenía un prometedor futuro en el mundo legal y esperaba que fuera cierto.

Desesperado levantó la vista hacia las pantallas y lo que vio lo dejo pasmado, allí donde antes decía "_Todos __los __vuelos __retrasados __hasta __el __fin __de __la __tormenta. __Disculpe __las __molestias __ocasionadas_" ahora rezaba _"__Suspendidos __todos __los __vuelos __hasta __el __día __26 __de __Diciembre, __Disculpe __las __molestias __ocasionadas__"__._

"_Disculpe __las __molestias __ocasionadas__"__._ ¿En serio? ¿De verdad eran tan indolentes y estúpidos para decir solo eso? La voz impersonal habló por los parlantes informando la noticia a los que no la habían leído, repitiéndola con su monocorde voz como una especie de burla "_Pasaran __la __Navidad __solos__"__,_ eso era lo que en realidad quería decir la mujer que hablaba por los parlantes o por lo menos eso fue lo que él sintió.

La gente se volvió loca, literalmente… Muchas mujeres rompieron a llorar, muchos hombres fueron directamente a reclamar en las casetas de las aerolíneas. Jasper estaba cansado y solo se levantó, tomó su maleta y caminó hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

Sinceramente esta fecha no le entusiasmaba mucho, su único motivo de felicidad era ir a ver a su familia, pero ahora ni eso. Salió al aire libre y una enorme ventisca de nieve lo sacudió, no era tan fuerte como para evitar que saliera pero si era peligroso volar con ese tiempo, entendió perfectamente los motivos de la suspensión de los vuelos.

Buscó un taxi y se montó rápidamente, buscando algo de calor, ni siquiera se molesto en solicitar que le abrieran el maletero, su maleta no era muy grande. Le dio la dirección de su apartamento al taxista y sacó su celular marcando el teléfono de la casa de sus padres, distraídamente miró por la ventanilla mientras le explicaba a su madre el motivo por el que no podría reunirse con ellos.

-Madre, aquí está cayendo una nevada que congela hasta los huesos - le dijo a modo de explicación.

-Oh, Jazz, querido… me hacía ilusión tenerlos a los dos de nuevo en casa- le dijo Esme con voz llorosa -. Edward quizás no estará el año que viene - exclamó casi en un murmullo y Jasper suspiró.

-Hare lo posible por lograr que él este en casa el año que viene y así nos tendrás a los dos, pero lamentablemente este año no podrá ser- le dijo apesadumbrado, no le gustaba causarle dolor a su madre.

A sus veinticuatro años era un muchacho responsable y entregado a su familia, era joven, recién salido de la Universidad Yale que al momento de recibir su diploma ya contaba con buenas ofertas de empleo y entre ellas la de su actual empleo en Nueva York, esta ciudad, la ciudad de los sueños de ella.

La voz de su madre seguía sonando en el aparato y él seguía mirando por la ventanilla mientras el taxi se movía con lentitud entre el trafico, pero la visión de una pequeña figura envuelta en un grueso abrigo rosado pálido, una cabellera negra que se asomaba por debajo de un gorro de lana frente a una tienda desequilibro su mundo, diviso también un poco del perfil de su rostro marfileño y supo con seguridad que la había encontrado.

-Alice…- musito sorprendido.

-¿Alice? ¿Qué sucede con Alice? Cariño…- lo llamó su madre al teléfono.

-Creo que la he visto madre, creo que es ella, debo irme, te llamo luego - le dijo al teléfono, miró el taxímetro y buscó un billete lanzándoselo al conductor mientras le pedía que parara.

Se bajó del taxi y regresó un poco por la calle, corriendo, con el corazón en la boca y sin importarle el frio que le calaba los huesos, unos pasos más adelante diviso el abrigo rosado deteniendo un taxi en la calle que acababa de pasar.

Aceleró aún más su carrera y cuando la chica estaba por montarse en el taxi la tomó del brazo.

Asustada, la chica volteó y él soltó el aire que no sabia había estado reteniendo, frente a él tenía los ojos grises que lo habían hechizado desde los seis años, la chispa de reconocimiento cruzó las facciones de la chica y antes de poder reaccionar ella está envuelta a su alrededor, rodeándolo con sus brazos con una fuerza impresionante.

-Jazzy eres tú, eres tú, eres tú…- Repetía ella con el rostro helado contra la piel de su cuello. Jasper se estremeció, pero no solo por el frio de su piel en su cuello, sino por los brazos de ella a su alrededor y por sus propias manos contra su cuerpo.

Ella se separó y pasó sus manos enguantadas por su rostro, la sonrisa en sus labios batallaba por llegar hasta sus ojos tristes y él sintió unas enormes ganas de envolverla de nuevo con sus brazos y no soltarla nunca más.

La bocina del taxi los interrumpió de su reconocimiento y ambos salieron de la burbuja en que se encontraban.

-¿Suben o no?- Preguntó el taxista malhumorado.

Alice lo miró con tanta ansiedad que sin decir ni una palabra aún la guió adentro del taxi y la siguió, ahora estaban un poco apretados con su maleta y algunas bolsas que ella llevaba.

-¿A dónde?- Preguntó el taxista aún con su tono enojado.

-Vamos a mi apartamento, tenemos mucho que hablar, Alice - le propuso Jasper, esperando una negativa de su parte pero esta no llegó sino que solo asintió, todavía observándolo como si no pudiera creer que lo tenía enfrente.

Él le dio la dirección al conductor y este tomó el camino que el taxi anterior llevaba pero Jasper esta vez estaba atento a todo, a cada movimiento, cada respiración, cada detalle de su rostro que a su vez lo observaba con la misma atención.

Sin darse cuenta el taxista se aclaraba la garganta audiblemente para hacerse notar y se dio cuenta que habían llegado, la vio rebuscar en su bolso para pagar pero silenciosamente la detuvo y sacó el dinero.

La ayudo a bajar del auto y en el corto camino por la acera la abrazó, protegiéndola del viento con su propio cuerpo. Cuando cruzaron la entrada ella lo miró con una sonrisa agradecida y algo en su pecho se removió de emoción.

Al momento de entrar en el apartamento vio como ella detallaba todo a su alrededor y fijó su vista en el árbol de navidad que había puesto en el salón por petición de mi madre, ella se empeñaba en mantener el espíritu de la navidad y no lo dejo tranquilo hasta que él le mostró por WebCam el árbol en su sala. Sí, era un mandilón cuando se trataba de su madre, pero a ella le debía todo.

-Ponte cómoda, encenderé la calefacción.- Ella asintió.

Jasper encendió la calefacción en su punto máximo, después corrió a la cocina y sonrió al conseguir una lata del chocolate preferido de Alice. Lo preparó con las medidas de azúcar que a ella le gustaban, como también a él le gustaba.

Cuando volvió a la sala con las dos tazas sintió que lo golpeó la tristeza del ambiente, ella se había quitado el abrigo, los guantes y el gorro de lana, su cabello estaba más corto de lo que recordaba pero le gustaba, _estaba __sentada __en __el __mueble __junto __al __árbol, __recostada __contra __el __respaldo, __observándolo __con __nostalgia __y __tristeza._ Por un momento deseo no haberle hecho caso a su madre y no colocar esa cosa, no tenía sentido de todas maneras si iba a estar con su familia en esas fechas, claro está, eso había cambiado, pero tampoco quería ver esa tristeza en su rostro.

-Traje chocolate caliente - le dijo para sacarla de sus pensamientos. Ella volteó a verlo y se enderezó en el asiento.

-Gracias, Jazz.- Ella tomó la taza y sopló un poco mientras él se sentaba, tomó un sorbo y un suspiro de apreciación salió de sus labios -. Justo como me gusta- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé- respondió Jasper devolviéndosela.

Ella volvió a mirar a su alrededor, el apartamento era Jasper, era tan él que ella se sintió en casa, como hacía seis años que no se sentía, esos seis años en que se había alejado intencionalmente de él y de su familia.

-Así que ahora vives aquí en Nueva York - dijo convencida.

-Sí, cuando me diplome de Yale me dieron una buena oferta de empleo aquí y pensé que sería bueno- respondió encogiéndose de hombros pero mirándola intensamente.

Otra vez el silencio. Él tenía muchas preguntas que hacer pero no se atrevía, no sabía qué había pasado y porqué la había perdido, decidió empezar por lo más sencillo.

-¿Vives también aquí o solo estas de visita?- Estaba nervioso, el destino tenía que ser bueno con él en algún momento nuevamente.

Ella asintió con la cabeza antes de contestar verbalmente.

-Estoy estudiando artes plásticas en Columbia - le dijo y él sonrió. Tenía que haberlo supuesto, ella era una artista nata, todos los años cuando iba a visitarlos con sus tíos llegaba con dibujos y pinturas increíbles que solo mejoraban a medida del tiempo.

-Excelente, cumpliendo tus sueños- dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

El silencio volvió a extenderse entre ellos, tantas cosas que decir y tan poco interés en hacerlo, Jasper simplemente quería estar con ella, no le importaba el dolor que había pasado al no saber más de ella, no le importaba la incertidumbre que lo acompaño por seis años, no le importaba nada, solo que ella estaba aquí a su lado.

Ella dejó la taza de chocolate en la mesa del centro del salón y caminó hacia el equipo de música que estaba la estantería justo delante de donde estaba parada.

-¿Puedo encenderlo?- Preguntó volteando hacia él quien asintió inmediatamente.

Ella la encendió y pacientemente vio y escuchó como descartaba las emisoras con villancicos y canciones navideñas. Luego de unos infructuosos diez minutos de búsqueda consiguió una emisora que tenía una melodía de Evanescence en su frecuencia y allí la dejo, pero se quedo levantada sin voltear a verlo.

-Alice…- la llamó acercándose a ella.

-¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo? ¿Por qué no me reclamas lo que te hice?

-¿Tengo algo que reclamarte? El culpable fui yo… Yo fui quien te hizo daño.

Él era quien había apresurado todo, esa noche, esa navidad, su amor y deseo de demostrarlo era demasiado, su control se había despedazado con la idea de que pronto se iría y quizás la perdería por lo que mientras observaban las estrellas en el porche de su casa, la beso por primera vez y a ese beso le siguieron mas y mas besos, luego entraron en acción las hormonas adolescentes, las caricias perdieron inocencia y a hurtadillas terminaron en su propia habitación convencidos de que no llegarían muy lejos pero descubriendo que esa noche se convertirían en uno solo, ella lo había aceptado, se había entregado a él sin reservas... pero algo debió haber hecho mal, porque de igual manera cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente ella no estaba y él se consiguió con la cruda realidad de que se fue, ni siquiera se despidió y no hubo manera de volver a saber de ella, hasta ahora…

Ese tiempo sin ella, en el que ya no esperaba estas fechas tan ansioso como antes, porque no tenía la certeza de volver a verla, siempre iba a casa de sus padres con un rayito de esperanza en el pecho pero que se apagaba al no verla llegar. Esos años, esos días en especial no podía ver la belleza ni la alegría de las fiestas porque para él, Alice significaba Navidad desde que la vio envuelta en una manta en los brazos de su madre después de ese accidente. Incluso la bicicleta había perdido sentido para él esa navidad, mientras llegaban sus tíos a buscarla y las horas que estuvo en su casa Jasper había pasado todo el tiempo observándola, maravillado con sus ojos grises, su cabello negro y todo… Era un niño y la había visto como si fuera lo mejor del mundo… el mejor regalo.

Observó como ella se tensaba ligeramente y empezaba a negar la cabeza antes de quedarse paralizada, y él volvió a concentrarse en el presente, era lo único que importaba.

-Estás aquí ahora… - dijo para ella y para sí mismo -. Yo… yo solo quiero saber de tu presente, Alice- Extendió una mano para colocarla sobre su hombro pero arrepintiéndose en último momento y pasándola nervioso por su cabello.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- Preguntó volteándose y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, en su mirada había dolor, tristeza y Jasper quería cambiarlo.

-¿Estas con alguien?- Jasper se atrevió a dejar salir su principal inquietud, aún cuando estaba nervioso pero temía hacerse falsas esperanzas. Quizás ella se alejo de él hace seis años porque había alguien más.

Ella bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza, una ligera sonrisa asomó en sus finos labios. ¿Acaso él estaba aún interesado en ella? ¿Era posible que sus ilusiones se hicieran realidad?

-¿Y tú?- Preguntó con un hilo de voz sin levantar la mirada nuevamente.

Ella sintió su toque en la piel de su rostro, el roce de sus nudillos contra su pómulo, se estremeció y libero un profundo suspiro. Tentativamente levantó la mirada y cuando chocó con sus ojos color miel, se maravillo de ver de nuevo como la luz blanquecina de la ventana hacía que se vieran con destellos verdes y amarillos, esa combinación que ella nunca lograría describir con los nombres de los colores ya existentes, porque era un color único.

-Nadie, Alice, nadie ha llenado mi corazón como tú. - Él descargó todo el poder de su mirada sobre ella, hipnotizándola, enamorándola nuevamente.

-¿Por qué desapareciste de esa manera, pequeña?- Le preguntó suavemente -. Me volví loco cuando desperté y te habías ido. - La culpa invadió su mirada y ella pudo ver que se quizás se arrepentía de lo que paso entre ellos -. ¿Te hice daño?- Inquirió con una nota de desesperación en su voz -. Me partí la cabeza buscando los motivos para que te fueras de esa manera y cuando ni mis padres pudieron localizar a tus tíos no hice más que pensar que no querías saber más nada de mí, por lo que te hice… yo era joven, estup…

-Shhh… - Ella lo cortó, poniendo sus dedos sobre sus labios con delicadeza haciéndolo callar -. No fue tu culpa, no me heriste, esa noche…- Empezó a buscar las palabras para explicar lo que había sentido - fue la mejor noche de mi vida - confesó ligeramente sonrojada -. Tú fuiste bueno conmigo pero al despertar me aterré… tú ibas a irte a Yale en Connecticut y tuve miedo de que todo hubiese sido algo de una noche, porque yo estaba triste y tú estabas para mí ese día como todos los días de navidad desde que tenía tres años…

Alice estaba desahogándose, intentado que Jasper la entendiera y que no se culpara por lo que había pasado, ya que había sido algo que los dos quisieron.

- Era una chiquilla de quince años insegura- continuo - Jasper, y tú eras prácticamente un hombre, no tenía esperanzas de que quisieras tener algo serio conmigo, sabía que en la universidad ibas a conseguir muchas chicas de tu edad, dispuestas a darte más de lo que una simple chiquilla que solo veías una vez al año podía darte.

Jasper escuchaba atentamente la explicación de Alice mientras sostenía su rostro entre sus manos, no podía dejar de tocarla, era un imán para él y a pesar de lo que le decía él seguía creyendo que la había lastimado. Había tomado su inocencia siendo ella prácticamente una niña y justo el día que ella estaba más vulnerable, había sido un estúpido niño calenturiento y pagó el precio pasando seis años sin saber nada de ella, si estaba bien o no y ahora todo se resumía a que él iba a ir a la universidad y ella tuvo miedo de las otras chicas.

-¿Te das cuenta que pasamos seis años separados, sin saber nada el uno del otro, por esa tontería? - Pregunto un tanto divertido y hasta aliviado de no haberle hecho daño como pensaba que había hecho.

-No es tontería, Jasper- respondió con tono enojado y alejándose de él, caminando de un lado al otro del salón -. ¿Dime acaso si en la universidad no tuviste novia?, porque no te lo creeré- le dijo desafiándolo con la mirada pero desde la distancia porque no se fiaba de sí misma estando tan cerca de él.

-Tuve una novia, sí- respondió mirándola a los ojos -. Bueno en realidad fue más como una amiga con más derechos que las demás. - Se pasó una mano por el cuello luciendo avergonzado y bajó la mirada -. No la tome en serio porque no había nadie que quisiera tomar en serio más que tú, Alice. - Volvió a mirarla a los ojos, haciendo que ella notara la sinceridad en sus palabras - y no sabía nada de ti, todos los años trabaje de sol a sombra en verano para poder reunir dinero y regresar a casa en navidad para ver si tú aparecías algún día en la puerta de nuevo.

-No importa si yo regresaba o no - dijo enojada aún -. Tenías a alguien esperándote en Connecticut- le reclamo.

-¡Si tú te hubieses quedado ese día, o hubieses mantenido el contacto yo hubiese sido capaz de aguantar los coqueteos de todas las chicas sin tocarlas porque sabía que tú me estabas esperando!- Le reclamo él, más que enojado estaba exasperado. Estaba perdiendo rápidamente las esperanzas que su corazón había albergado al encontrarla nuevamente.

Ella respiraba agitadamente, poniendo sus ideas en orden.

-¿Cómo quieres que te crea eso?- Su enojo disminuyo y su voz era ahora una súplica -. Tú eras un hombre mientras yo aún era una niña, era hasta ilegal estar juntos. Tú merecías disfrutar tu época universitaria sin ataduras, como lo hiciste.

-Pues cree que por ti hubiese sido capaz de todo, Alice, eras la luz de mis ojos desde que te vi por primera vez, desde aquella noche, siendo tu prácticamente un bebé aún y yo siendo nada más que un niño con ínfulas de adulto, mi mundo comenzó a orbitar a tu alrededor. - Jasper se acercó a ella de nuevo pero sin tocarla aún.

Los ojos de uno estaban en los del otro, como para hacer mas mágico el momento en la radio justamente sonaba la canción que Jasper reconocía como la que bailaban sus padres en el salón antes del estruendo del accidente, la que él le tarareó a la pequeña de cabellos negros y ojos grises para tranquilizarla.

Era una versión más nueva que la original de Vince Vance & The Valiants y era una versión que le gustaba más, cantada por LeAnn Rimes en un ritmo Country que quedaba mucho mejor con sus orígenes sureños… _All __I __Want __For __Christmas_ era prácticamente la canción que definía a Jasper con Alice.

Escuchó como sonaba el coro de la canción y la tarareó igual que cuando tenía seis años, y como la tarareó la noche que la hizo mujer, su mujer, cuando él tenía dieciocho y ella quince.

"_Tú eres el ángel que corona mi árbol,  
>tú eres mi sueño hecho realidad,<br>Santa Claus no me puede traer lo que necesito.  
>Porque todo lo que quiero para Navidad eres tú.´"<em>

-Cuando te vi por primera vez, todos los años que ibas a casa de mis padres a pasar la navidad en agradecimiento, aquella noche en que fuiste mía, todas las navidades que pasamos juntos… _Fuiste __mi __regalo __de __Navidad __perfecto._

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y salvo la distancia que la separaban de sus labios, sintiendo nuevamente esa felicidad en su pecho, esa sensación de pertenecía que solo había sentido con ella, sintió en sus propios labios el salado sabor de las lágrimas de su pequeña y delicadamente se separó de ella.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó preocupado.

-Sé que mis padres desde donde están también me han dado mi mejor regalo de navidad - le respondió Alice con una sonrisa bañada en lágrimas.

-Y es justo lo que yo quería - dijo Jasper con una sonrisa limpiando las lagrimas del rostro de su pequeña aunque sabía que eran de felicidad.

-Justo lo que yo quería- repitió sonriendo y recordando que era la frase favorita de Jasper al recibir sus regalos de navidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota <strong>**de ****Autora:** Hola… y aquí estoy de nuevo para un Contest y con mis amados Jasper y Alice! Quiero decirles que este contest me hace mucha ilusión porque me gusta mucho la Navidad.

Simplemente quiero extenderles la invitación a si desean participar, tienen oportunidad de publicar su historia hasta el 21 de Diciembre (Cumple de Jackson, información extra xD) y a partir de 22 de este mismo mes pueden votar por sus historias favoritas. Y siguiendo el ejemplo de una compañera escritora de Jalice pues invito a mis lectoras que aman esta pareja a participar y hacer notar que esta pareja tiene material para buenas historias… Por el Team Escritoras Jalice! (Eso lo invente yo)

Nos leemos y espero les haya gustado!

¿Merezco Review?


	2. A Votar!

Hola, Hola!

Bueno la presente nota es para agradecerles el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia, tanto en comentarios como en votos en la semifinal ya que aún estoy sorprendida por la cantidad que recibí y de haber pasado a la final…

Pues les notifico que ya están las votaciones abiertas para la final, en el mismo perfil del Contest Sintiendo la Navidad como la vez anterior y en esta oportunidad a parte de pedirles que si desean dar su apoyo nuevamente a esta historia este es el momento, pero también publico esta nota para pedirles que pasen por la historia "El Salto de Navidad" de Sweetsugarhoney, una hermosa historia también Jasper-Alice que me cautivo y que merece ganar este concurso, léanla y como sé que les va a gustar apóyenla con su voto.

Yo en lo personal hago esto porque siento que es momento de dar a conocer el talento de las escritoras que no tienen como pareja habitual Edward-Bella, démosle oportunidad a las cosas nuevas y diferentes. Les recomiendo lean las historias de Sweetsugarhoney y de Romy92 que también tiene gran cantidad de historias hermosas dedicadas a Jasper y Alice.

Sin más que decir y agradeciéndoles el apoyo, aclarando que desde ya me siento ganadora porque esta experiencia ha sido hermosa, les digo…

Voten, Voten, Voten!

http: / www. fanfiction. net/ u/3429837/


End file.
